


In Front of Cameras

by letmehearusayfly, O7via



Series: Kisses Don't Lie [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/O7via/pseuds/O7via
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter of a series of short and long drabbles about Jackbum kisses.<br/>So they're playing the paper-pass game again and Jackbum is being Jackbum even in front of cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front of Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at english fanfic ever, please be gentle and let me know your thoughts :)  
> (Somethings are hinted, as long as you look hard enough...)

The camera didn’t capture it, but Jaebum’s smile vanished from his chiseled face for just a split second when he noticed little squared pieces in the MC’s hands.

“You guys know the paper-passing game right?” The MC placed a deck of them down on the table as he asked with an annoying smirk.

“Unfortunately…” Jaebum paused, “yes.” The crowd laughed in agreement as he replied with an insipid smile.

Possibility of his own lips being a ‘victim’ in the game was a bother, but the idea of Jackson accidentally dropping these thin pieces of lip barrier with anyone else was something else entirely.

He let out a soft breath after that thought and shifted his gaze back where it always lingered, Jackson was now returning his gaze and walking towards him to assume position for the game.

Jaebum promptly felt the sincerity in his smile expand as he watched him approach.

He looks handsome and cheerful as always, but a slightly exaggerated curvature on his smile betrays him, gives away his apparent amusement in observing Jaebum’s faint unease beneath that chill facade. 

Jaebum’s handled a teasing Jackson too many times to fall for that smile anymore, he reaches out a firm hand instead and pulls Jackson closer by the waist to have him standing properly beside him. It sends Jackson clinging on him to keep balance out of reflex and results in his shirt getting wrinkled. 

Jackson smiles apologetically and he leans in even closer to a now creased but satisfied Jaebum, the fencer whispers just one word in his ear as he pretends to fix his collar, “idiot.” 

Okay.

Maybe Jaebum wasn’t immune quite just yet.

 

“Is everyone ready?” the MC’s voice barged in, disrupting whatever lingering tension between them that should not be displayed anyways.

At least not now.  
Not in front of all the members, staff, cameras and ever so perceptive fans that’ll watch later who seem oddly aware of nothing and everything at the same time.

Jaebum looks to examine the room, it seems the others have already gotten ready to start during their little incident with attire.

Everyone practically took the same spots as their previous attempt in IGOT7, with Youngjae at the start, BamBam and Yugyeom at the finish, and hyungs in the middle, in order of Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark.

 

“Let’s do this!” A tender and decisive voice stood out.

“Ha. That’s the spirit Junior.” the MC was clearly satisfied at Jinyoung’s zealousness

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung over Jackson’s shoulders and thought about the possible reasons for his good friend’s sudden interest in this game. 

Jinyoung was talking to Mark most of the times today, and apparently he had said something incredibly funny to Mark just a moment ago. It had caused the handsome blond to be all teary-eyed from laughter and slouching over his shoulders for support.

Now as the curious soul that he is, Jackson naturally huddled over to find out what was so entertaining, so Jaebum frowns ever so slightly, as Jackson hugs Jinyoung in excitement and joins their laugh.

“Actually, maybe we should give the maknaes a chance to set a good start this time.”

This was for strategic purposes only.

“We’re almost in the exact same order as our last unfortunate attempt, let’s try a different approach this time, Yugyeom and BamBam, you guys swap with Jackson and I.” The corners of his lips rose as he finished his directions with a firm tone, “because I’d like to succeed this time.” And he starts walking towards the end of the queue before giving the MC a chance to say otherwise.

“My…” (Though the momentarily speech deprived MC thought he meant to say ‘Our’. )

“My leader is so chic and sexy right?” Jackson turns to tease the MC as he follows Jaebum to swap positions with the maknaes. 

It was obviously rhetorical.

So BamBam actually welcomed the idea of Jaebum hyung placing his trust in them. Yugyeom however, smirked as they crossed and received a cautionary glance from their leader before moving to stand between BamBam and Jinyoung.

“Alright,” The MC repeated, “your goal is to pass seven pieces in 180 seconds.”

“Ready?” and he paused to set the timer, ”Start!” 

They were off to a great start and managed to pass along three pieces of paper in just 70 seconds. The younger boys worked surprisingly well together.

Though it did help that the little squares used this time aren’t transparent like the plastic hearts, effectively preventing them from seeing each other’s lips, saving them from laughing, blushing… and other heart racing things.

It was all going rather smoothly until Jinyoung and Mark almost became the first victims of the game, the two of them had a near miss and both laughed uncontrollably for a good five seconds as they caught each other’s eyes.

“Hyung, hurry!” BamBam was laughing too, but he still manageed to pass a new piece along, all the while reminding Jinyoung of the time and gesturing at Yugyeom, who was silenced by the paper and desperately looking for Jinyoung so he could pass it on.

The game continues and when the fourth piece of paper finally gets to Jaebum, it feels extra frail after all it’s been through this round. 

Jaebum could feel the warmth of Jackson’s lips through it as he presses his own against them, just like he so often did in the privacy of their room. He hates not being able to touch them directly right now.

The fifth round was uneventful and the sixth piece of paper was almost dropped when BamBam tried to reach for Yugyeom, but thankfully saved due to Yugyeom’s quick reflexes. 

Just the last piece now, then they would succeed and probably never have to do this again. Jaebum thought about how convenient that would be as he watched the last piece move down the line. 

No accidents to worry about, no places to swap and no man-made barrier between them when he actually wants to kiss Jackson properly.

Pretty soon there’re only six seconds left on the clock and all eyes are on them, Jackson’s happy they’re about to succeed, but he would never admit that a part of him was feeling slightly disappointed at the same time.

Jackson was personally unaware of the longing in his eyes as he moved to get the last piece of paper from Jaebum’s lips. Funny how he was usually such a sweet and sensitive spirit, only to be so clue-less when it came down to himself. 

But Jaebum sees it, he had the perfect angle to appreciate the pair of beautiful puppy eyes that lovingly reflect none other than a face of his own.

Time seemed to lapse slower as he deliberately stood with inaction… 

And before long, a warm figure jumps into his arms, satisfying his anticipation. 

They were running out of time, what else was Jackson supposed to do?

Jackson almost forgets about cameras as he relaxes himself in Jaebum’s arms, who’re now tightly wrapped around the fencer’s thin but muscular body. And against all better judgement, Jaebum presses his lips harsher into Jackson’s, until they both taste the faint aroma of wood from either side of the paper.

It wasn’t even a kiss and already few things seemed to matter in that second.

He wondered why they always had that effect on each other as his hands caressed Jackson’s neck in a subconscious habit.

But time was still running for the rest of the world and Jaebum really had to loosen his arms now.

He promptly concludes that this game was cruel for everyone. 

Cruel to those that never wanted to oblige to the game’s mischievous agenda in the first place and even worse for those that actually did. 

There mustn’t have been more than a full second left on the clock before Jackson somehow manages to gain a clear head, turn around and place the paper down with his somewhat flushed lips.

They’d done it. The members are now cheering in delight as the MC pronounces their success and brings out their prize.

Jackson cheers along half heartedly and looks around in vigilance, counting eleven cameras in total. Each strategically placed of course, so that no smile and frown would go unnoticed. 

His face immediately turns pink at the observation and if eyes could kill, no one would be able to save Mr. Im smirking and pampering Jaebum right now. 

But the leader didn’t worry himself at all, he put on his signature smile under the fencer’s death glares and thought of the many things he could do when they’ll be free from the crowd later.

He would channel his puppy’s anger and embarrassment into a lot of other things.

That’s what Jaebum thought as they rode back to their dorm with anticipation.

 

……idiot!

That thought’s self explanatory.

**Author's Note:**

> All right fine call me a liar cause I know they never actually kissed, but they will, when they head back to the dorm *smirk*~ see i told you a lot of things are hinted~
> 
> Anyways this idea all started when I was talking to my sweet sweet fellow Jackbum shipper Camila, who I hope enjoys this just as much as I do. Camila I would never have the courage to post anything if it weren't for you co-authoring with me, I love you wholeheartedly :) Eu te amo.
> 
> Also check out her tumblr: letmehearusayfly (:P Mine's O7ivia by the way)


End file.
